<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чистоуст by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090670">Чистоуст</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021'>WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранним утром, пробираясь сквозь заросшие тропы сумрачного леса, в еще не рассеявшийся дымке можно найти странную пещеру. Она не имеет выхода, и если ты войдешь в нее, то будешь дни, недели, а может — бесконечность блуждать в кромешной темноте, пока не найдешь ответ. На нее невозможно наткнуться случайно, она не покажется тем, у кого жизнь понятная, полная и счастливая. Но её можно найти, если человека терзают сомнения и неразрешенные вопросы. Если одно решение может все изменить, исправить, сделать лучше, но очевидный ответ теряется в бездне самообмана — достаточно заглянуть в другую бездну. И, если хватит духа, можно пройти испытание, познать истину и исправить все, что накапливает яд и медленно убивает изнутри.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чистоуст</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ранним утром, пробираясь сквозь заросшие тропы сумрачного леса, в еще не рассеявшийся дымке можно найти странную пещеру. Она не имеет выхода, и если ты войдешь в нее, то будешь дни, недели, а может — бесконечность блуждать в кромешной темноте, пока не найдешь ответ. На нее невозможно наткнуться случайно, она не покажется тем, у кого жизнь понятная, полная и счастливая. Но её можно найти, если человека терзают сомнения и неразрешенные вопросы. Если одно решение может все изменить, исправить, сделать лучше, но очевидный ответ теряется в бездне самообмана — достаточно заглянуть в другую бездну. И, если хватит духа, можно пройти испытание, познать истину и исправить все, что накапливает яд и медленно убивает изнутри.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Цепляя ботинками мокрые листья, Ямада пробирался по узкой заросшей тропе. Неделями он бродил по лежащим под горой деревням, слушая рассказы стариков, которым давно было слишком скучно, и внезапно появившийся молодой человек со своими вопросами вызывал интерес и любопытство. Они и рады были почесать языками, собрать все сплетни и страшилки, перевирая половину — да и кто может помнить, что там случилось целую жизнь назад с дочерью торговца, которого все равно в деревне недолюбливали из-за жадности. Или насколько еще более безумным вернулся из леса парень, у которого вся семья погибла за год до этого, после чего тот и помешался. Так местным дурачком и остался, пока не помер в одиночестве. Рассказы были все страшнее, обрастали новыми деталями, менялись развязки, менялись герои, а Ямада жадно слушал, пытаясь найти что-то общее, желая понять, с какими мыслями правильно идти в лес, подниматься в гору, искать пещеру. Многие сбивали ноги, поскальзываясь на мокрых камнях, блуждали сутками по лесу, но так и не показывалась им пещера, способная решить все проблемы. Но были те, кто находил, преодолевал и возвращался, иначе с чего бы появляться легендам? С чего бы людям верить и пробираться по заросшим тропам, в надежде найти ответы?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Истории сплетались в бесконечный узел, и когда Ямада уже не реагировал на страшилки и предупреждения, уже не боялся — только бы найти уже дорогу, только бы понять, что для этого сделать и что чувствовать, в одной наверное самой глухой деревеньке к нему сам подошел старик.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты правда так хочешь попасть в пещеру чистоуста?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На вид ему было лет сто, а может он тут вообще с основания времен, но Ямада увидел его спокойный и мудрый взгляд, легкие не по годам движения и почему-то сразу поверил, что вот он-то и правда может помочь, он-то и правда подскажет дорогу. В нём было что-то неуловимо знакомое, но Ямада никак не мог понять — что. Никак не ухватиться за нужную мысль. Может, он уже и сам бредил от недель скитания по деревенькам, если он так хватается за любую надежду — вот сейчас точно удача. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Старик вёл его, рассказывая удивительные истории о тех, кому довелось побывать в пещере, и среди них не было ни одной страшной. И Ямада воспарил духом, и вера, что у него обязательно получится, впервые за долгие недели по-настоящему зародилась в нем. Они дошли до тропы, пока яркой и широкой — даже не скажешь, что она ведет к магическому месту, — и из взгляда старика вдруг пропала мягкость и открытость. Он стал серьезным и как будто настороженным, и Ямада почувствовал, как по коже пробежал холодок. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Попасть в пещеру — не так сложно, главное — выйти из неё. Ты должен быть честен с собой и тогда она покажет тебе дорогу. Так что если ты не готов — лучше не стоит. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И потом, немного смягчившись, достал что-то из кармана и вложил Ямаде в руку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но если решишься зайти — это немного поможет найти тебе обратный путь. Не потеряй и не сломай.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада с удивлением посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежал засушенный побег чистоуста — такой старый и хрупкий, что даже сильный ветер мог поломать его. Но он поклонился, поблагодарил от души, и пообещал старику, что он обязательно вернется и всё расскажет, когда у него всё получится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада шел по тропе, пока лес становился всё гуще, поднимался в гору, прыгал по острым камням, пока не наступил вечер, затем — ночь, и ничего не было видно, только трава щекотала измотанные ноги, да ночные животные издавали ужасающие звуки. Ямада боялся темноты, боялся существ, про которых ему рассказывали местные, но собственная жизнь казалась ему еще темнее, еще более ужасающей, а упрямство и самоотверженность всегда в нём были сильнее страха. И когда утром мрак стал понемногу рассеиваться, пока мысль, что всё зря и он не смог, еще не успела добежать до головы, Ямада увидел проступающий сквозь синеву деревьев проход. Вдруг он почувствовал прилив сил, будто не он вечер и всю ночь поднимался в гору, пробирался сквозь колючие ветки, не он старался не обращать внимания на шорохи и страшные звуки. Ноги побежали к пещере сами, а она словно тоже двигалась к нему навстречу. И через несколько секунд Ямада добрался до входа и остановился. Побег чистоуста он всё это время бережно держал в руке, не стискивал ладонь, даже когда было очень страшно, когда ночные животные издавали жуткие звуки, когда вьюны змеей заползали под штанину, цеплялись за щиколотки. Ямада понимал, что возможно это его единственный шанс выбраться, и он такой хрупкий и ненадежный, что это не переставало пугать. Но если отступит — будет ненавидеть себя до конца жизни, и больше не будет глупых оправданий, которые хоть как-то помогали ему себя обманывать. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада упрямо поджал губы и шагнул в пещеру. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Темнота в ту же секунду паучьим роем заползла ему под глаза. Земля под ногами превратилась в вязкую тягучую субстанцию, и Ямада потерял равновесие, падая вперед. Хотелось выставить руки, чтобы смягчить удар, но теперь он боялся потерять чистоуст еще больше. Только удара не последовало, и Ямада всё падал и падал, пока голова не закружилась. Вот что чувствовала Алиса, падая в кроличью нору? Он потерял бы счет времени и ощущении пространства, если бы ни шершавый побег, который терся острым кончиком о нежную кожу ладони. Он был чем-то настоящим в этой безумной и бесконечной тьме. Ямада закрыл глаза, сконцентрировался на этих ощущениях и вдруг увидел ясно тропу, так похожую на ту, по которой он сюда добрался. Нужно было только сделать шаг и...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада слова ощутил под ногами твердую почву. И хоть вокруг всё было также темно, он понимал, что стоит сейчас между холодных стен. Хоть не было слышно ни звука — Ямада чувствовал, как где-то впереди капает вода, стекая по холодным и склизким камням. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ему вдруг показалось, что он видит себя со стороны, растерянного и напуганного, и, хоть в пещеру не проникал даже слабый лучик, пыль, ленивым роем парящая вокруг него, будто была подсвечена солнцем. Ямада протянул свободную руку, нужно было поймать эти светящиеся частицы, растереть их между дрожащими пальцами, не просто же так он их увидел, но мир снова крутанулся так, что он чуть не потерял равновесие, но все же устоял. Он снова увидел себя со стороны, но уже как маленькую, незначительную точку, вокруг которой растекалось странное, тягучее пятно, в котором на какие-то доли секунды вспыхивали обрывки его же воспоминаний. Сначала хаотично, так что Ямада даже не успевал их различать, а потом на пятне появилась широкая паутина, раздался треск, и по изломам засохшего — чем бы это ни было — вещества, побежали светящиеся линии. И если бы это было на самом деле, Ямада бы уже ослеп от внезапных спецэффектов, но в пещере всё было также темно, и глаза его были всё также открыты. Он даже проверил, неловко прикоснувшись пальцами к остекленевшим белкам, и с ужасом осознал, что, кажется, уже давно не моргает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Линии сплетались в причудливые формы, и на местах их пересечения появлялись вспышки, невозможно яркие поначалу, но потом, словно успокаивались, и уже с мягким и приглушенным свечением парили невысоко и завораживающе. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Ямада, зачарованный этой мягкой красотой, снова попытался протянуть руку и дотронуться до одной. Хотя он был всего лишь маленькой точкой в центре это сверкающего великолепия, но вот же они, все эти звезды, прямо перед глазами. Он точно сможет, если постарается. И ближняя звездочка, самая тусклая, скромно подплыла ближе. Не к центральной точке, а к нему — наблюдающему за всем со стороны. Будто неуверенно покачалась, померцала немного перед воображаемыми глазами, а потом вдруг расширилась, резко и нетерпеливо затаскивая Ямаду в одно из собственных воспоминаний. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Приглушенный свет растекался по грязному столу, в воздухе стоял отчетливый запах пива. Его компания только что заключила контракт с крупным клиентом благодаря их новому талантливому юристу. Накаджима Юто, как и сам Ямада, родился и вырос в Токио, был чуть младше, гораздо выше, и к своим двадцати семи годам уже успел поработать в нескольких международных компаниях и помотаться по миру. И когда он вернулся в Токио, то несколько крупных юридических фирм устроили за него целую битву. Когда же Накаджима появился в дверях их офиса уже как полноправный сотрудник, выглядел он скромно, но, одновременно с этим, слишком уверенно, явно замечая все заинтересованные взгляды в его сторону, и наверняка наслаждался этим. Ямаде он сразу не понравился.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Накаджима действительно был талантливым юристом, отлично общался с клиентами, засиживался допоздна на работе, тщательно изучал бумаги и подмечал мельчайшие детали, но Ямада, глядя на него, никак не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что он слишком везучий, слишком легко ему все дается, и благодаря его появлению Ямаде гораздо дольше не видать должности старшего юриста. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хотя Ямада уже три года после окончания аспирантуры упорно трудился на благо фирмы и был на хорошем счету у начальства, он чувствовал, как после прихода Накаджимы внимания к нему поубавилось. И в тот день в баре, когда они отмечали нового клиента, Ямада больше всего на свете хотел наплевать на корпоративную этику, сослаться на... да хоть больной живот, но не видеть, как все восхваляют удивительные таланты Накаджимы. И все-таки он улыбался, кланялся, отвечал как можно вежливее на все вопросы подвыпивших коллег и большую часть времени смотрел в свой стакан. Размышлял, как за следующую неделю заполучить право представлять новую дочернюю компанию одних крупных игроков на рынке, которые, если верить слухам, были не очень довольны своими действующими юристами. И если бы Ямада смог их дожать — он видел, что его предложение их заинтересовало, как бы они не пытались это скрыть, — он бы смог не отставать от Накаджимы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не отставать от Накаджимы, черт возьми.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Его мысли прервало легкое касание к плечу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты не уснул?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада поднял взгляд и с удивлением обнаружил, что бар почти опустел, через стеклянные двери уходили оставшиеся коллеги, чуть пошатываясь и увлеченно о чем-то болтая. Накаджима, убедившись, что Ямада в сознании, наконец-то убрал руку с плеча и опустился на соседний стул, садясь к нему вполоборота. После чего достал из кармана смятую пачку и протянул Ямаде, предлагая.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не курю, — бросил Ямада чуть более резко, чем пытался. Он хотел поблагодарить Накаджиму за то, растормошил его, и быстренько уйти вслед за коллегами, но понимал, что сейчас это будет невежливо. Может, ему и не нравился Накаджима, но открыто конфликтовать с ним он никогда не хотел. Это точно не пошло бы на пользу его карьере.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Накаджима только пожал плечами, не обращая внимание на резкость, достал сигарету, чуть покрутил ее между пальцами, и закурил. Шумно сделал первую затяжку, немного откинул голову и с наслаждением выпустил дым, легко улыбаясь и с интересом глянул на Ямаду. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А мне нравится, после таких обязательных походов с коллегами. Помогает расслабиться. Они меня выматывают больше самых сложных сделок, — еще одна затяжка, — жаль, что скоро запретят.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Несмотря на количество выпитого, Ямада почувствовал скованность и напряжение. Надо было плевать на вежливость и сразу уходить, ведь сейчас, когда Накаджима с ним заговорил, сбегать было еще более грубо. И надо поддержать разговор. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе это не нравится, — задумчиво хмыкнул, Ямада. — Ты был как рыба в воде.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так значит ты иногда все-таки отрывал взгляд от своего стакана? — Накаджима веселился, а Ямаде хотелось провалиться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я внимателен к деталям, иначе не работал бы юристом. — рука, которой Ямада крутил почти полный бокал, чуть дрогнула, и на пальцы попало несколько пенистых капель. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — уверенно заявил Накаджима, скользнув взглядом по его мокрым пальцам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>От неожиданности Ямада резко вскинул голову. Но тот только продолжал весело на него смотреть из-под длинной челки. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А вот ты мне нравишься, — продолжил Накаджима, выпуская серое облачко дыма. — В тебе больше толка, чем, — тут он обвел рукой опустевший зал, видимо, имея в виду ушедших коллег. — Я изучил все твои дела, впечатляет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ооо, — протянул Ямада, немного смутившись. — Чем же я заслужил внимание наш...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Прекрати, — Накаджима улыбнулся и потушил недокуренную сигарету. — Обмен колкостями дело хорошее, укрепляет боевое настроение, подогревает соревновательный дух. Только мне это не интересно. Соревноваться, то есть. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да кто с тобой собирался соревноваться? — Ямада возмущенно отставил бокал и стряхнул, наконец, оставшиеся на пальцах капли. — Самое главное — это процветание нашей компании, больше дел, больше клиентов, идеальная репутация и...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада поднялся, ножки стула громко шаркнули по дереву.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И я бы всё равно тебя рано или поздно сделал, — добавил Ямада, тут же проклиная себя за несдержанность. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Зато вот он удобный случай сбежать, то есть показать, что этот разговор Ямаде не интересен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но Накаджима удивительно ловко схватил Ямаду за запястье, не сильно, но достаточно крепко, чтобы нельзя было вырваться в первую же секунду.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь! — Горячо уверил Накаджима и, пользуясь секундным замешательством, мягко усадил Ямаду обратно на стул. — Поэтому хочу работать вместе. В паре. Для следующего дела необходимо, точнее так будет эффективнее. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада растерянно хлопал глазами, не успев как следует возмутиться вторжением в личное пространство. Такого предложения он не ожидал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Фуджики-сан не против, кстати. Я уже сказал ему что хочу работать только с тобой, — Накаджима решил добить его окончательно. — Так что решение за тобой. Поработаем вместе на благо компании, Яма-чан?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я подумаю, — и, с усилием опуская комментарии насчет излишней фамильярности, «да ты пьян», или «ты спятил», «иди проспись» и еще целый набор неподобающих замечаний, — Завтра зайду к тебе и сообщу о своем решении.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пора валить. Подорвавшись, Ямада стратегически обогнул Накаджиму по дуге, чтобы его длинные руки больше до него не дотянулись, и слишком быстро выбежал из бара.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да ты пьян, ты спятил, иди проспись, — злобно процедил он самому себе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>О чем тут думать, если он облажается рядом с Накаджимой, то тем более может забыть о своей карьере. Надо отказываться.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Утром Накаджима встретил его искренней улыбкой, но в глазах его читалась легкая неуверенность. Он действительно ждал решение Ямады и надеялся на положительный ответ. И этот контраст с всегда уверенным в себе Накаджимой, которого он привык видеть, подкупил. В конце концов, они действуют на благо фирмы, а Накаджима может оказаться не таким плохим, как Ямада себе напредставлял. И согласился. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямаду выдернуло из воспоминания также резко, как и затянуло. На этот раз его сознание было в собственном теле, тьмы больше не было, под ногами расползались яркие белые линии, впереди сверкали звезды воспоминаний. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Значит это было определяющим моментом, началом пути, в котором сейчас надо было разобраться. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада шел по белым линиям, дотрагиваясь до парящих звезд, погружаясь в следующие воспоминания. Первые несколько все были про работу — они с Накаджимой действительно оказались хорошей командой. Блестящей, как выражался Фуджики-сан. Даже когда они занимались индивидуальными делами, Накаджима часто приходил к нему в кабинет, советовался, строил догадки вслух, интересовался мнением Ямады. Они вместе часто засиживались в офисе допоздна. Звёздочка — вот они сидят вместе на общей кухне, пьют крепкий кофе и спорят о том, врет ли им собственный клиент, еще одна — они находят важную информацию для дела, в котором их пытались похоронить под ворохом бесполезных бумаг. Накаджима тогда радостно вскинул руку и буквально заставил Ямаду дать ему пять. В этот момент он спокойно осознал и принял, что их уже несколько месяцев как можно считать друзьями. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>О том, что они близкие друзья, Ямада думал в воспоминаниях еще одной звездочки, когда Накаджима устало потирал переносицу — он иногда носил очки, когда глаза слишком болели после долгих часов работы с документами, как сейчас. Очки валялись где-то на столе, Накаджима тер свою переносицу, а Ямада думал о том, что тот выглядит сейчас таким близким и беззащитным и что он больше не видит в нем того уверенного в себе талантливого юриста, из-за которого боялся не получить повышения. Они коллеги, друзья, и вместе непобедимы. И когда Накаджима устало положил голову ему на плечо, пробормотав, что за такое количество бумаг на суде просто размажет тех, кто подал иск, Ямада ничуть не смутился и только нежно погладил по голове.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— С удовольствием на это посмотрю. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Чем дальше шел Ямада, тем больше встречалось на его пути парящих звезд, и в каждом было воспоминание связанное с Накаджимой. В какой-то момент они все чаще начали проводить вместе личное время. Ходили вместе в бар после работы, встречались утром для утренней пробежки — Накаджима снял квартиру в соседнем доме, чтобы не приходилось торчать в офисе до ночи, когда им хотелось долго посидеть вместе над документами. Стали часто бывать друг у друга в гостях, а их квартиры превратились в филиал бумажного ада, и они оставались ночевать в той, в которой в тот момент работали над текущим делом. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Звездочка, в которой Накаджима впервые засунул вторую зубную щетку в стакан в ванной, после чего протянул еще одну Ямаде и потребовал сделать тоже самое в его квартире. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Звездочка — это теперь твой ящик в комоде, и еще одна «я хочу, чтобы это была только моя чашка в этом доме». </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И самая яркая — когда они сидели на полу в квартире Накаджимы, облокотившись на диван, в пепельнице на столе тлела сигарета, а они хохотали и обсуждали сегодняшний корпоратив в баре, о том, как начальник их расхваливал за очередного крупного клиента, как завистливо посматривали остальные юристы. Смех Накаджимы стал вдруг тихим и немного хрипловатым, но глаза все сверкали, Ямада не мог от них оторваться ни на секунду. Накаджиме не надо было подаваться вперед сильно, они и так сидели друг к другу слишком близко. Доля секунды — и он вдруг накрыл губы Ямады своими. Неловко замер, не шевелясь, сомкнутые веки чуть подрагивали, но он не отстранялся, и губами не двигал, просто так и сидел, ожидая чего-то. И Ямада вдруг ответил, настойчиво просунул язык между сухих губ Накаджимы, и также вдруг, спустя пару мгновений, оказался у того на коленях, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы. Случайно сбил очки, но Накаджима не обратил внимание, схватил Ямаду за талию, крепко прижал к себе и облегченно выдохнул ему в губы. Кажется, что он всё это время и не дышал. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как же долго... — прошептал Накаджима в самое ухо, когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Его руки все также стискивали Ямаду за талию, будто тот мог резко передумать и спрыгнуть с колен. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Чертовски долго, — с ужасом к самому себе подтвердил Ямада и только сильнее прижался. — А работать нам теперь снова придется в офисе а то тут я за себя на отвечаю. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Их отношения продолжались несколько месяцев, и на этом отрезке Ямада не встречал ни одной звезды — не было судьбоносных решений. Всё было идеально, на самом деле. Работе это не мешало, а где-то даже наоборот. Накаджима снял две квартиры, для себя и для Ямады, в доме получше и еще ближе к офису. Так у коллег не возникало вопросов, почему они часто приходят и уходят вместе. У них могли бывать гости и у каждого оставалось личное пространство, если потребовалось бы. Но им не требовалось, они просто оставались в любой из квартир по очереди, чтобы они обе были обжиты. Коллеги, лучшие друзья, соседи — никто ни о чем не догадывался, и их все устраивало. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Пока однажды — и это была последняя звезда, — Накаджима не пришел домой поздно вечером после встречи и сказал, что ему надо с Ямадой поговорить. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Накаджиме предложили вернуться в компанию, в которой он работал, и сразу на должность партнера. Предложение было очень щедрым, и на первое время ему даже предоставят корпоративную квартиру. Прямо рядом с офисом, в Лос-Анджелесе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Давай переедем? Ты говорил, что хочешь тоже побывать в разных странах. А еще там можно, наконец, не скрываться, жить вместе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада до сих пор плохо помнил, что он тогда наговорил Накаджиме и как на всё это отреагировал, и сейчас с ужасом смотрел свое воспоминание о событии, после которого все полетело к чертям.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада говорил, что кучу лет потратил на работу, планировал построить карьеру именно в этой компании. Горбатился по ночам. И все было прекрасно, пока Накаджима не появился и все не испортил, а сейчас предлагает все бросить и отправиться в США, куда его лично никто не звал. И пока Накаджима будет продолжать заниматься любимым делом, Ямада будет что? Бездельничать и тешить себя мыслью, что зато он может не скрываясь жить вместе с... парнем? Последнее слово прозвучало так резко, что Ямада сам поежился. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как здорово быть таким, кому все на блюдечке. Предложения, признание, огромная зарплата. Удобно менять компании? Вали куда хочешь, я в этом не участвую!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И, в завершении своих слов, вышел из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, не сразу сообразив, что вообще-то находился у себя. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Конечно он знал, что Накаджиме отнюдь не легко досталось признание, но в тот момент он был так зол, что действительно поверил в то, что говорил.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Накаджима, видимо, тоже, потому что спустя два часа, когда Ямада вернулся домой, немного остыв, того уже не было.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На работе Накаджима не появлялся, и по офису быстро разошлись слухи о его скором переезде в Америку. Все недоуменно посматривали на Ямаду, в надежде, что то все объяснит и удовлетворит всеобщее любопытство, но он только делал суровое лицо, намекая, что не собирается разносить сплетни. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Для себя же он решил, что так будет лучше, потому что тот, для кого то, что было здесь, ничего не значит — не заслуживает, чтобы из-за него расстраивались. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Несколько дней они с Накаджимой даже не сталкивались на лестничной площадке, а заходить в соседнюю квартиру и о чем-то говорить Ямада не собирался. О чем вообще можно говорить с человеком, который решил переехать, наплевав на работу Ямады, на дело его жизни, можно сказать, и даже не спросил. Еще через пару дней Ямада вспомнил, что на самом деле — спросил. Накаджима не ставил его перед фактом, он просто предложил, а Ямада повел себя так, как повел, потому что наступили на больное. Нельзя так резко менять то, что для него было так дорого. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На звонки Накаджима не отвечал, и Ямада стал подрываться из-за каждого шороха, в надежде, что сможет перехватить того у двери и — если не извиниться, то хотя бы поговорить и объяснить, почему так среагировал. Но Накаджима так и не появлялся, и когда волнение переросло все возможные пределы, рассеянность достигла максимума, в дверь постучали. Ямада нетерпеливо ее распахнул, но на пороге стоял рабочий с большой коробкой в руках. Дверь в соседнюю квартиру была открыта, и несколько людей из фирмы по переездам выносили последние коробки. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бывший арендатор сказал оставить это вам, — рабочий протянул ему коробку и сердце у Ямады в этот миг оборвалось.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>С тех пор в жизни Ямады ничего не клеилось. На работе начались проблемы. Он смог побороть свою рассеянность, попытался собраться, но того огня и целеустремленности, которые возникали в нем с каждым новым делом, больше не было. Больше не было рядом Накаджимы, с которым можно было обсудить самые нереальные гипотезы, закопаться по уши в бумаги и радоваться каждой новой детали, которая поможет им выиграть дело. Накаджимы, перед которым Ямада был ужасно виноват и не имел возможности извиниться. Он бы тоже разозлился, если бы его близкий человек сказал бы ему всё то, что наговорил Ямада, но не стал бы так молча исчезать, точно бы не стал. Разумеется, Накаджима тоже неправ, у них ведь было все серьезно, ведь было же? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Своими мыслями Ямада загонял себя все глубже и глубже в апатию, пока Фуджики-сан, устав любоваться его синяками под глазами и поникшим видом не отправил его в принудительный отпуск. Из которого Ямада так и не вышел, написав заявление об уходе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сбережений у Ямады было достаточно — спасибо успешным сделкам и выигранным делам, — и он принял решение действительно отдохнуть и привести голову в порядок. За два месяца он так и не смог связаться с Накаджимой, но продолжал звонить или писать ему хотя бы раз в неделю, придумывал, что скажет, если тот всё-таки возьмет трубку, каждый раз забывал свою речь и придумывал новую. А потом, устав ждать звонка, сменил номер. Значит Накаджима уже все для себя решил, смог так легко вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, значит не стоит тешить себя надеждами, что там есть, что возвращать.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Как именно он узнал про пещеру чистоуста Ямада не помнил. Возможно наткнулся на каком-то форуме, или на сайте со странными легендами. Он вообще повадился читать всякую ерунду, пока ехал в синкансене, путешествуя по городам, или в метро, не понимая, зачем вообще куда-то едет. Мысль найти пещеру показалась ему не более безумной, чем последние месяцы его добровольного одиночества. Он сохранил все упоминания, которые нашел в сети, отметил на карте точки возможного расположения, и отправился искать. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>С последним просмотренным воспоминанием все линии погасли, и Ямада снова остался в полной темноте. Даже тропинка под ногами больше не ощущалась так отчетливо. Пещера показала, в чем он совершил ошибку, как будто он сам ее не осознавал. Но что дальше, как её исправить, и какой ответ Ямада должен для себя найти? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Темнота как будто стала еще более плотной и вязкой, стало тяжело дышать. Ямада опустился на колени и схватился за горло. Время для принятия решения заканчивалось? Какой можно дать себе ответ, если всё так очевидно! Ямада был неправ, ему надо было поговорить с Накаджимой, не устраивать истерику. Объяснить, что для него на самом деле важно и почему он так хватался за эту кампанию, работу и Токио. Нет, ему был важен только Накаджима. Надо было бросать все и ехать с ним. Горло будто сдавили невидимые руки, Ямада закашлялся. Что, опять не верно? В чем же ему надо быть честным с собой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не вышло, ничего не вышло. Он проделал большой путь, так старался, он нашел эту пещеру, чтобы теперь вот так позорно проиграть на середине пути. Не дойти до конца, как и во всём, во всем, как бы ни старался...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вокруг больше не было звезд, но совсем рядом, раздался тихий шепот.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Тебе не надо никому ничего доказывать, Рёске, ты и так лучший. Лучший для меня, для своего начальника и даже для друзей, на которых ты совсем забил из-за работы. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада помнил этот момент. Накаджима валялся на кровати, а Ямада сидел на полу, просматривал очередные бумаги. К нему только прикрепили стажеров, и он боялся не оправдать ожидания Фуджики-сана, поэтому уже в десятый раз просматривал документы, боялся допустить малейшую ошибку. Будет ужасно, если стажеры усомнятся в его компетенции. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты как будто постоянно думаешь, что не заслуживаешь того, что имеешь. Но еще как заслуживаешь.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ямада сдавленно всхлипнул. Он всю жизнь самое большое значение придавал трудолюбию и упорству, и несмотря на это втайне верил, что сам он все еще не достоин того, чего так тяжело добивался. Не достоин стажеров, не достоин такого напарника и его славы, не заслужил Накаджиму, и не заслужил найти выход из пещеры, потому что недостаточно старался. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Рёске... Рёске, пожалуйста...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Голос звучал глухо, будто через толщу воды. Но повторялся и повторялся. Дышать стало легче. Ямада отнял руку от горла, поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и с ужасом понял, что вместо хрупкого побега в руке осталась только крошка — так сильно он сжал руку, когда подумал, что погибает. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Рёске...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Снова раздавшийся голос привел его в чувства. Ямада ухватился за него, почувствовал связь. Голос выводил его из пещеры, он в этом не сомневался.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Конечно он заслуживает. И выбраться из пещеры, и вновь найти Накаджиму, и неважно, к чему приведет разговор, но Ямада больше не будет прятать свою неуверенность за вспышкой гнева, не в этот раз. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Он вывалился из пещеры также резко, как до этого — из воспоминаний. Сквозь влажную листву пробивалось яркое солнце, в мире снова появились звуки. Ямада стоял на коленях на мокрой траве и слышал, как за спиной двигаются камни, скрывая вход в пещеру. Он оказался там же, где и вошел. Так приятно снова чувствовать, слышать. Ямада справился, выбрался и ни секунды не сомневался, благодаря кому. Голос мог принадлежать только Накаджиме, поэтому Ямада просто обязан его найти как можно быстрее. Он спустится с горы, поблагодарит того старика, и отправиться — хоть в Лос-Анджелес, хоть куда, будет искать, пока не найдет.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Камни за спиной снова пришли в движение, Ямада испуганно обернулся и неверяще уставился на вышедшего из пещеры человека. Возможно, у Ямады все еще галлюцинации, или это следующее испытание? Может, он всё-таки умер там, в пещере, задохнулся, не смог найти выход и теперь блуждает в каком-то другом мире?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Накаджима увидел его спустя несколько секунд. На лице его застыло такое же недоверчивое выражение, глаза округлились и он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Это ты? Это правда ты?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ответить Ямада не успел, потому что, в отличие от него самого Накаджима был не склонен к лишней рефлексии. Он бросился к нему, заключая в крепкие объятия. Волосы его были влажные, и Ямада отстраненно подумал, что значит все-таки в пещере действительно есть вода.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Я слышал тебя, слышал твой голос, — сбивчиво бормотал Накаджима. — Там, в пещере. Я думал, что это остаток воспоминаний, что я сошел сума. Ругал себя за то, что вообще туда полез, но затем услышал тебя, это ты меня вывел. Ты правда меня вывел. Как ты здесь оказался?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хотел тебя спросить о том же, — ошарашенно ответил Ямада, неуверенно погладив Накаджиму по спине. Кажется, настоящий.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Сложно было понять друг друга, у них обоих не прошел шок после пережитого, но просидев еще минут тридцать на мокрой траве, не размыкая объятий, они всё же немного успокоились и по очереди рассказали, как наткнулись на статью, как решили попытать удачу, и как последние месяцы не могли ни о чем думать. Оказывается, Накаджима так и не устроился в ту американскую компанию. Уточнил, сколько действует предложение и объявил, что ему нужно взять небольшой перерыв. Если к тому времени, как он отдохнет, они готовы будут с ним сотрудничать, то он с радостью будет работать на них. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Накаджима не мог остыть гораздо дольше Ямады. Сильно после признался себе, что его реакция на слова тоже была слишком категорична. Хоть он и справедливо разозлился на беспочвенные обвинения в свой адрес, все же не стоило молча съезжать, не отвечать на звонки, а вещи Ямады, которые находились в его квартире, просто передавать через рабочего. А когда Накаджима остыл, Ямада уже успел уволиться, сменить телефон, тоже съехать с квартиры и исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Что интересно, пещеру они нашли с разницей в несколько дней, и Накаджима — раньше. Он также бродил по воспоминаниям, только спецэффекты, на этих словах он невесело хмыкнул, были другие. Может, ключевых точек у него было больше, а может время в пещере останавливается. В чем пришлось признаться самому себе Накаджима не рассказал, решил, что сам не уверен, что все понял правильно. Но обязательно поделится чуть позже, а пока он хотел срочно выбраться отсюда и поесть, ведь оказывается он не ел и не пил несколько дней, кто бы мог подумать! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>А Ямада хотел снова найти того старика, который показал ему дорогу и пополнить его копилку еще одной удивительной историей. Спускаясь по тропе, которая в свете дня казалась более дружелюбной, Ямада заметил светлую спиральку побега чистоуста. Он сорвал его, чтобы вернуть старику вместо разломанного. Впрочем, когда они спустились в деревню, старика они этого сами так и не нашли, а местные жители сказали, что понятия не имеют, о ком говорит Ямада. И они быстро о нем забыли, ведь впереди их ждало что-то большое и неизвестное. То, к чему их обоих привели горящие линии и какие-то неизвестные спецэффекты пещеры. И теперь ни один из них не планировал от этого сбегать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>А побег Ямада решил оставить себе. Вдруг какому-нибудь юному заблудшему путнику когда-нибудь понадобится найти дорогу к этой странной пещере, — Ямада обязательно поможет. В этом он точно не сомневался.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>